When Angels DIE!
by Earthian Angel
Summary: when i love one dies what really happen to that ones human body and soul. does it get a change to the afterlife or something else.story is changing summary may not be good need a beta bad i don't write much and really friendly :D
1. Chapter 1

Well you know the drill I still don't INU YASHA or any charters but I have asked my mom to buy them but still no

The night seemed to come alive with the sound of the wind blowing in the distances. Why do I not chill when cold air passes by me, why am I always cold to the touch. Why do I ask these questions over again even though I do not know the answers, There she stood a beauty like no other stood there in the glow of a full moon.

Somewhere

(I miss her, I miss her so much) thought Inuyasha. If only I could have done some thing, said something earlier she would still be here with me. I have looked every where for her but I still can't find my dear sweet kagome. Where are you my love I have looked in the past and the future, I only get barely a hint of your lovely scent. But now I'm starting

to miss the our family of firends as I chase for you. You see Shippou has been growing up to be a strong and sweet fox demon, as Sango and Miroku have been looking for the jewel pieces, but with out your beautiful brown eyes to see the scarred pieces we only find a fragment or two every few months.

Inuyasha looked toward the distance and wish for his young miko to be walking over the grassy hill waving for him to hurry up. It never happen just the wind continuing to blow across the slightly over grown grass. Only the sound that could be heard from the half demon "Kagome where are you" he whimpers. "Where are you my LOVE"? The only thing I can do is wait until the day I find you. "Kagome I LOVE YOU" please come back to me if not come back for the

Shippou, Sango, and yes that perverted mock Miroku. Inuyasha looked up to the glowing full moon wondering were his lost love was.

Back to the women standing

"My lady you should come back in" said a black and white cat.

"Why should I Neeko" she said without turning around, "because

I'm here to watch over you and to make sure you don't get hurt my lady" Neeko stated in an unwilling voice. "Neeko can I ask you a question" "Any thing my lady". She turned with a blood tears coming from here eyes"do you now my real NAME or my past do you know anything about me" no my lady. "But you should come back in" .She turn back in the glow of the moon crying about not know who are what she was, Neeko starred back at her distressed master, where we could see her skin was white as milk her hands where long and soft. She was wearing a long arctic blue kimono with a light dragon design circling her petite body. Her eyes were hidden under her raven black hair. "Neeko" she whispered "why do I seem to hear sad the cries of man", "who is he? Whom does this boy, who is he to Sakura" she looked down, raising her head up to the full moon with a sparkling blood tear flowing down her cheek. Adding her own voice to his plea, "WHO ARE YOU I WANT TO KNOW" as she yelled into the wind in hopes that's he would answer her she cries.

She turned back around and headed back to her castle but was stopped by Neeko. "My lady will you ever give up on this hope this

dream that who ever this man or boy is will find you". She put her

head down " I love you and will serve you to the best I can but you

need to let go". "Neeko if I could I would but I need to find him

for some reason I need him". "Well my lady if that what you feel

then we will go out tomorrow night and hunt err I mean look for

this man of yours. Neeko words seem to make her cool heart warm

again. "Now my lady it's getting cold and we need to see the

master before anything else. Both her and here servant headed for

the large dark castle.


	2. what the!

**

* * *

**

**Well you know the drill I still don't INU YASHA or any charters**

* * *

The hall leading to Sakura room seen to never end as pictures of the past noble demons, Who use to inhabit this old and musty castle

seem to assault the young Lady eyes. "My lady we must head back to our rooms". The sun of the new day is about to show any time

now. The young Miss turn her head down to the animal servant "I must speak to the lord about this young man that I have had been

hearing lately". (And to also ask where I came from) they continued their trek down the ages old hallway. Stopping half way toward

their destination, Sakura knocked on the demon lord's bedroom. When Sakura asked for friend and servant "Neeko how long have

you know me and don't lie". She sat and tried to remember the night when the young Miss showed up. "Hmm from what I can

remember it was a dark and stormy night when the lord broke thought the door and had you in his arms holding you what looked like

dear life. The young Lady did know what to think of what she had just found out. "The lord seems to...to... to be worried for you my

lady" He ordered us, all to do any thing we could make you as comfortable as possible even if it put undo hardship on us. We did as we

were told. She couldn't help but feel for all the servants who helped her that night. Neeko seem to notice the slight change in her young

master's face. "If we are to talk to the lord then we must make with haste". Sakura continue to bang on the door but no answer the

Lord must be out sighing about waiting they continued their walk to Sakura bedding chambers. As the new day sun shined over the

stone, mossy castle and the valley below Sakura slept dreaming about a white haired young man in a red out fit with the most golden eye

she had ever seen.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Each Hit getting louder on the dark cherry wood door. "What do you want", Said the strong seductive male

voice from behind the large doors. "My lord I need to speak with you if I may. There was nothing but the wind blowing through the hall

empty cold halls leaving Sakura to wonder if this had really been the right thing to do. Several minutes went by when the door finally

opened. Reveling A hug room with large window covered with black curtains, the floor where that of dark cherry wood which repeated

though out the large room. The only thing that stood out was the large bed in the center of the space. Contrasted with reds and black of

the room, she continued her way to the purl white canvas style bed to the figure that was lying inside, also dressed in white. His hair so

white that it had a blue tint his face seems to be that of a woman if you did know better. She only could remember all-bad things that

that happened with him, Being punished for not acting of her high class, no she always had a feeling of not belong even more so now.

"What is it that you need now"? He looked like he wanted to kill her or that he should have left her were he found her. She lowered her

head and answered" I've having strange dreams about a white hair boy. The lord didn't answer just continued to look forward (Hmm I

see Inuyasha my love we going to play a different game this time around) " I called to him and I think he's coming for me." Leave my

chambers you wench and do not ever come in here with something so stupid "NOW LEAVE" I grow tired of your presents here (I

should have let that wench were I found her). She let the room knowing that her time with the lord has come to an end "My lady what is

the matter with you are you ok". She continued to walk back though the so-called great hall to her room. All what needed to be know

to each our was when is this white haired boy going to find her and take her away from this evil man who loved her at first but now

hates her with every fiber of his being. She entered her room and just fell to the floor wondering when her white hair man would come

and take here away

Tbc

I'm looking for a beta to help with the story so if you want drop a line

Sorry for any typo or any errors at all I just wanted to get it out


	3. scent of Sakura

I'm sorry for not updating but i really didn't plan on how this fic would work or what's going to happen so if any ideas please speak up. But flames will be put in the fire or use as kitty litter. .

The song is by Hikaru Utada , Title Sakura DORAPPUSU

Inuyasha rush though the forest not caring what hit his face. Leaping over large rocks and over turned trees as if his life was at stake

Falling in love, saying goodbye

With a vow that this is the last heartbreak

Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

Will eventually blossom

I can smell you again my love and I will not let this world keep me from you because of my unwillingness to help you, in battle I loss you and my heart has never healed.

The summer rain that started to fall

Gently streaked past my tears

Images that resemble memories

Autumn's drama reruns

Why have I suffered

"Kagome"

Coming to end of his long journey, His cheek red and sore from the branches hitting his face, stopping and sniff the air again he turns left and takes off again.

Almost the same blows such countless times?

But even so, I'll probably fight again

That is one of life's mysteries

Falling in love, giving it everything

With a wish that this is the last heartbreak

Even the cherry tree, swaying through time

Will eventually blossom

When the peaks of the castle come into view, Inuyasha pushes forward knowing that this is the place that housed his heart and his future.

In the revolving seasons

My shoes are wearing out, more and more

Let go the tension in your shoulders

So you can seal away the past somewhere

From here they're probably not too far

Sceneries you haven't even seen

I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest

And become closer to you

He comes to the great doors of the large but yet so called scary castle ( yea you know the look of no one home yeah) Bang BANG BANG Was echoing though the great castle waking everything up inside.

I have wandered about once and returned

Always grasping for the blue sky

Falling in love, saying goodbye

Neeko's little black and white ears perked up from the sound.

"My lady I have to depart for a bit"

Her lady never left where she had fallen to. Her room was felled with the smell of her scent and new fallen tears of blood. She put her paw on her knee trying to comfort her lady. BANG BANG BANG!

"I have to go now or the lord will punish me"

Siding over a bit she lets the small cat demon pass by her though the door and into the great hall. As neeko ascends down the spiral stairs of old stone to the great room. As she came to the door she changes into her human like form which was why she was taken to her lord's home of hell as she called it. Bang BANG BANG.

"Gosh will this person ever stop shit!"

The door creaked and she stood in the frame of the door with her arm folded over her chest. She was a pretty and because of that very dangerous. Her green cat eyes which held a hidden power, but her body was what made you under estimate her ability. She stood about 5'7 and her skin was tan her hair is black at the base and fade to white on the ends. Her clothing was also made so she could move fast if need be but wasn't your average Asian outfit she wore. Her top was covered with a white sleeveless and tided around the back of her neck which only covered her breasts and chest a little. Her skirt was low that her belly button was just above the belt that held her long black, and her narrow hip two silts that came up the top the shirt and held in place by two sliver cat skulls.

"what the are you here for"

Inuyasha stopped his staring and answered the young women

With a vow that today's the first good day

Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

Softly reaches out toward you

"I am here to find my love"

He stepped closer to her

"and I know she here"

I love you I love you, it can't be helped

That has nothing to do with this

TBC

Know what I don't know really i don't

So bye bye for know


End file.
